dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Witch Hunt/Dialogue
Morrigan's narration Flemeth once told me that temptation lies in the forbidden. "Do not follow me," I said. Harder words I have never spoken. Some doors should never be re-opened. Flemeth’s Hut I. Ariane: Oh! Aneth ara, you startled me. Ariane: Of all the things to encounter in these Wilds, I never expected one of our own. Have you news of the witch? (if the Warden is Dalish) :1. Flemeth? ::Ariane: Actually I’d hoped Flemeth might help me, I am tracking her daughter, Morrigan. You have heard of her, no? (to II) :2. I don’t know what you’re talking about. ::Ariane: I am Ariane, of Solan’s clan. My keeper sent me to find Asha’bellanar—the Woman of Many Years. :::1. I am here because my scouts thought you were someone else. ::::Ariane: Scouts? So you are here for a purpose? You cannot have mistaken me for Flemeth, so you must be looking for her daughter, the mysterious Morrigan. We have something in common, then. (to II) :::2. Flemeth is dead. :::::Ariane: Many have tried to kill Asha’bellanar in the past. Do no claim victory until a few centuries have passed without sight of her. We thought she could help us find her daughter, Morrigan. (to II) :::3. Why? ::::Ariane: We thought she could help us find her daughter, Morrigan. (to II) :::4. I am (Warden), I’m looking for Morrigan. ::::Ariane: I see. Then we have more in common than I expected. I pursue Morrigan as well. She has done a great injustice to my clan. Has she wronged you as well? (to II) :3. I am Dalish, but I left my clan some time ago. (If the Warden is Dalish) ::Ariane: You left? Was there some kind of trouble? Actually, I forget my place. When I saw you, I assumed another clan had agreed to help us. My name is Ariane. If you are not tracking Asha’bellanar, can I hope you came to this place seeking Morrigan? (to II) :4. No, I’m looking for Morrigan. ::Ariane: Hmm, I had no realized the witch was so widely known. My name is Ariane. Forgive me for almost loosing an arrow on you. I pursue Morrigan as well. She has done a great injustice to my clan. Has she wronged you as well? (to II) II. Ariane: The young witch has caused trouble for my clan. Has she earned you ire as well? (to II) :1. What do you know about Morrigan? (Appears if you haven’t indicated you’re also looking for her.) ::Ariane: She is a witch who has something that belongs to our people. And I came to recover it. And you? Has Morrigan wronged you as well? (returns) :2. Yes and when I find her, I’m going to kill her. ::Ariane: It seems she has a penchant for making enemies. (to III) :3. She has taken my child. ::Ariane: Ir abelas! I have heard nothing good of these witches and children. (to III) :4. I love her. (to II.4) ::II.4 Ariane: Ah. They say she is beautiful, but I have never heard anyone claim she is capable of love. (to III) :5. She is a friend and I am concerned for her. (to II.5) ::II.5 Ariane: A friend? Of all the words associated with a Witch of the Wilds, those are the last I expected. Perhaps you can reason with her, then. (to III) :6. What happened is between Morrigan and me. (Appears if Ariane asks, "Has she wronged you/earned your ire as well?") (to III) III. Ariane: Morrigan stole an ancient book my clan has guarded since the days of Arlathan. We were the only ones with such a piece of our history. Everything we once had, all legacy of our ancient magics were stripped from us. First by the Tevinter magisters, then by the wretched Circle. And Morrigan took what little was left. :1. What’s so special about this book? (to IV) :2. How do you know Morrigan stole it? ::Ariane: One month ago, she visited our clan in the name of friendship, and took great interest in our history. She knew exactly what she was looking for. The keeper allowed her to see the book. Two nights later, it was gone. (returns) IV. Ariane: For almost two thousand years, the Dalish people have been wanderers, a shadow of what we once were. This book—as much of a mystery as it is to us—is one of the only clues on how to reclaim that past. My keeper, Solan, says it was a treatise on something the ancients called ‘Eluvian.” The word is as old as the book itself, and its meaning has been lost. Save perhaps to Morrigan. :1. So what now? ::Ariane: Help me. We both want Morrigan, and we can aid each other. (to V) :2. How do you know Morrigan stole it? (if not selected in previous) (to III.2) :3. We will not let her take our history!(If the Warden is Dalish) ::Ariane: Ma serannas, friend. You may have no clan, but you are Dalish still. We can aide each other. Help me. We both want Morrigan, and we can aid each other. (to V) V. Ariane: The Book of Eluvian was reclaimed for my clan by an elven mage, who stole it from the Circle of the Magi before defecting. And still other such treasures remain with the Circle. Have you any standing to request entrance? You.. said you are no longer with the people. :1. I left my clan to join the Grey Wardens. (to VI) :2. They call me the hero of Ferelden. (to VI) VI. Ariane: The.. Then you are the one who slew the archdemon? Ariane: I knew it was one of our own, but.. I never expected to meet… (If the Warden is Dalish) Ariane: They’ll have to let us in! Ma serannas, let us go immediately! Circle Tower Finn and the book I. Finn: Whoa! Who let a dog in here? And what are you doing? Be careful! :1. Be careful with what? (to II) :2. You’re in my light. ::Finn: You.. you look.. er.. like you could probably squash me like a gnat, but I can’t just sit by while you mishandle innocent tomes! (to II) :3. Leave my dog alone. ::Dog: (growls) ::Finn: All right, he could probably.. er.. eat my face, but don’t you see what you’re doing? (to II) II. Finn: You’re bending the book too much! It’ll crack the spine and cause the pages to all out! :1. Look, I’m in the middle of something important. (to III) :2. Are you familiar with this book? ::Finn: I’ve used it, but I don’t know it by heart. (to III) :3. If I break it, I’ll buy it. ::Finn: Did I mention this book is priceless? As in – valued above all the pearls in Orlais? You can’t just "pay for it" (sighs) (to III) III. Finn: Hmmm… browsing the chapter on the Eluvians? No one’s actually found one, you know. Ariane: You know what “Eluvian” is? Finn: It’s old elvish for “seeing glass.” Mirror. :1. I’ve never heard the word. How would a human know? (If the Warden is Dalish)? ::Ariane: It’s a two-thousand-year-old dialect. ::Finn: I only know a few dozen words of it, and I’m the Circle’s linguist. (to IV) :2. What else do you know about this? (to IV) :3. How do you know that? ::Finn: Cross-referencing, educated guesses, process of elimination. Finally found the answer in a Tevinter scroll. (to IV) IV. Finn: Eluvian isn’t just any mirror, it’s a special kind. When the Imperium sacked Arlathan, they took these mirrors and tried to unlock their power. But all they could use them for was communication, over long distances. :1. I’ve encountered a mirror like that.(If the Warden is Dalish. Triggers conversation at the broken mirror later) ::Finn: You’ve seen one with your own eyes? :::1. It was tainted by the Blight. It had to be destroyed. (to VII) :::2. It made me sick. My friend Tamlen was ruined by it. ::::Finn: So you destroyed it? :::::1. We had no choice. (to VII) :::::2. Let’s just say it has seen better days. (to VII) :2. Why would Morrigan be interested in that? ::Finn: Ah, you have a friend with a special interest? Maybe she needs to talk to someone? (giggles) (to V) :3. There must be something else. ::Finn: Well.. on one’s ever seen a mirror like this. They could be something the Tevinters cooked up, for all we know. (to V) :4. Does that sound right you, Ariane? ::Ariane: Solan thought Eluvian was a place, hmmm. (to V.) V. Ariane: Hmmm, My people crossed paths with another Dalish clan not too long ago. Two of their young hunters encountered a strange mirror in some ruins. One disappeared the other became deathly ill. They never found the one – the other was taken away to be cured, but was lost to the clan. (If the Warden is Dalish) (Alternate) They never found the one, and the other died. They left Ferelden, and traveled north to forget their sorrows. (If the Warden is any other Origin) :1. I was that elf. I became a Grey Warden. (If the Warden is Dalish) ::Ariane: Ir abela.. I had not linked this story with the Dalish Warden’s tale. Of course! Your clan misses you. They have left Ferelden, gone north to start anew. (to VI) :2. Carry on. (to VI) VI. Finn: But what became of the mirror? Ariane: Shattered. Destroyed. Finn: (gasps) Why? Ariane: It was.. corrupted by the darkspawn, beyond hope of recovery. They did it to protect others. VII. Finn: Even broken, it could be used to find the others. No, don’t get ahead of yourself, Finn, you have to sure. Ariane: What? What do you know? Finn: This is so exciting! We have to get to the repository. Hadley has the key. Elven Ruins Ring Dialogue If you possess Morrigan's ring, the following conversation occurs when you enter the Elven Ruins I. Ariane: That ring, you play with it often. :1. Morrigan gave it to me. A long time ago. ::Ariane: A ring is a significant gift. In human cultures, does that not mean…? :::1. We’re not married, if that’s what you’re asking. ::::Ariane: You put yourself in such danger, just to find her. What will do you do when you reach her? :::::II. :::::1. I just want to see my child. (to III) :::::2. I won’t let her slip away again. (to III) :::::3. I don’t know. (to III) :::::4. That’s between her and me. ::::::Ariane: Forgive me. In my clan, there are few secrets. I forget you are not one of us. (to III) :::2. She said that it allowed her to track me. That’s all. ::::Ariane: Track you? A curious thing to want. Does it allow you to find her in return? ::::1. I think I feel her sometimes, but I don’t know. :::::Ariane: She has such a hold on you.. (to III) ::::2. No, unfortunately. :::::Ariane: She has such a hold on you.. (to III) ::::3. She wouldn’t have given it to me, if that were true. :::::Ariane: Yet you still allow her claim on you. I wonder what she gave you in return…(to III) :::3. She’d never allow herself to be tied to me in such a way. (to II) :::4. No. Let’s just move on. (to III) :2. I don’t play with it. ::Ariane: Poor choice of words, perhaps. Is it special? Magical? (returns, changes "I’d rather not talk about it" to "No. Let’s just move on.") :3. I’d rather not talk about it. ::Ariane: Forgive me. In my clan, there are few secrets. I forget you are not one of us. (to III) III. Ariane: We’ll find her. You have my word. The ancient Eluvian will be our key. After acquiring the shard If the Warden is Dalish and selected "I’ve seen one with my own eyes" during the conversation with Finn in the Library I. Ariane: I can feel it’s history.. and its malevolence. I’m sorry to bring you back here. :1. It feels like such a long time ago. (to II) :2. The last time I saw Tamlen here, he was alive, and healthy. ::Ariane: I have heard a a new infant of your clan bears his name. They remember him. (to III) :3. This is where it all started. Everything. (to II) II. Ariane: If you could go back, would you? Would you turn down being the hero of Ferelden? :1. Yes. I would give up everything to have my family back. :: Ariane: Ir abelas. This must be hard for you. (to III) :2. No. Everything happens for a reason. :: Ariane: Ir abelas. This must be hard for you. (to III) Else, :Finn: I can’t believe this is one of the Eluvians. It’s magnificent.. and broken. :Finn: Mostly broken. III. :Finn: We have the shard of the Eluvian, but we still need the lights of Arlathan. :Finn: We should head to Cadash thaig when you’re ready to leave. Cadash Thaig Entering the ruins I. Finn: I’m not sure I like the Deep Roads. Fewer darkspawn than expected, but it feels like we’re being watched. Finn: Wait, why did we stop? Is this Cadash thaig? :1. Ariane? ::Ariane:This is is, according to the maps. (to II) :2. This should be it. (to II) :3. Yes, I’ve been here before. (to II) II. Finn: Right. So, I’ve.. er, been going through my old notes. Hmm. :1. And? ::Finn: And I came across this footnote. Apparently, the elves would magically conceal relics of great significance, thus shielding them from unworthy eyes. ::Finn: And given what the Tevinters did, I’d say they count as unworthy. ::Ariane: You don’t say. :::1. I don’t care. How do we get them? (To III?) :::2. Are we unworthy? ::::Finn: I hate to say it, but yes. We wouldn’t be able to see the lights of Arlathan if they were right under our noses. (to III) :::3. So the lights of Arlathan are under this enchantment? ::::Finn: That’s my hypothesis.. but they might just be buried in the ground, too. ::::Finn: Actually.. that’s very likely. It looks like Cadash thaig was built on the ruins of Cad’halash. The lights of Arlathan could be miles below us. ::::Ariane: I liked the other theory more. (continues on to III.) :::4. You’re a helpful person to have around. ::::Finn: Yes I know. But I have little else going for me. (chuckles) (to III) :2. Just give me the basics. (To III) III. Finn: If the elves concealed the relics with magic, only the blood of their kin will reveal them. Finn: Ariane.. we need your blood. Ariane: What? Why me? The Warden’s Dalish too! (If the Warden is Dalish) Finn: Grey Warden blood is.. different. It wouldn’t work. It has to be you, Ariane. :1. Is this blood magic? ::Finn: Um.. blood doesn’t power the spell – it’s just a component. ::Finn: It’s.. certainly a grey area, so let’s just keep this between the three of us, shall we? ::Dog: (barks) ::Finn: Four of us. (To IV) :2. Ariane, please. It might help us. (to IV) :3. Why Ariane? (to IV) IV. Finn: You share the same blood as the Arlathan elves. So you’re the only one this enchantment might recognize. Ariane: Fine. Just because hearing that gets me all tingly. A few drops. Finn: I’ll.. be gentle. Finn: My spell will reveal vortices of magic. Standing in them should allow us to see the energy being drawn to the relics, which will lead us to them. The Eluvian I. Morrigan: No further, please. One more step and I leave. For good, this time. :(OR) I. Morrigan: You I do not know; why have you come here? (if playing default Orlesian Warden from ''Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening) :1. '''Hello to you too, Morrigan' (to II) :2. I’m not letting you get away again. (to II) :3. There’s no need to run. (to II) II. Morrigan: I assume you know what this is. I have gone to great lengths to find and activate this portal. Give me reason and I use it, and you will not be able to follow. :1. The Eluvians are portals? To where? ::Morrigan: To another place, beyond this world and beyond the Fade. But this portal can only be used once more. Achieving even this much was... difficult. (to II.2) :2. Then why haven’t you left yet, if that’s true? ::Morrigan: I remained to see if it was truly you. I had to know. (to III) ::(or, if the Warden still possesses Morrigan's Ring) ::Morrigan: I remained because I sensed your approach. You kept the ring. (to III) :3. I found you once; I can do it again. ::Morrigan: You can try. Truth be told, I waited this long because I was curious. (to III) :4. I didn’t come here to fight you. ::Morrigan: I did not think you had. (to III) III. Morrigan: Tell me: why did you come? :1. I came for answers. ::Morrigan: Answers. We all want answers. We had a deal, I save your life and in return you leave me be. Why should I answer any of your questions now? (if the Warden accepted the Dark Ritual) :::1. (Persuade) What do you have to lose? ::::Morrigan: Always the charmer. (to IV) :::2. (Cunning) If you didn’t want to talk, you wouldn’t have stayed. ::::Morrigan: Always the clever one. (to IV) :::3. Because you owe me the truth. ::::Morrigan: Owe you? It was a fair trade I should think. But we were once close, that should be worth something, perhaps. (to IV) (if status was Friendly/Love (tested with female Warden)) :::4. Because the answers could save your life. ::::If you chose "Then why haven’t you left yet?" ::::Morrigan: I see. Sad that it should come to this. But perhaps it is not too late. (to IV) ::::If you chose "I didn’t come here to fight you." ::::Morrigan: So much for, "I am not here to fight you." If answers are what you came for then you will have to be satisfied with a warning. (to V) :::5. Fair enough. No questions. (to V) :2. I couldn’t let it end like that. (if romance was active) ::Morrigan: And you once argued with me that love is not weakness. I will never understand you. And you will never understand me. :(OR) :2. We were friends once, Morrigan. (if status was Friendly) ::Morrigan: So, you chase me all this way to... offer help? I will never understand you. And you will never understand me. :::1. I won’t understand unless you help me to. ::::Morrigan: I... would not even know where to begin explaining. (to IV) :::2. We helped each other even so. ::::Morrigan: Yes, I suppose we did. I... would not even know where to begin explaining. (to IV) :::3. So that’s it? All this way for nothing? :::: I... would not even know where to begin explaining. (to IV) :3. You think I would let you just walk away? ::::Morrigan: Was that not our deal? A deal you are breaking. What can you hope to gain by coming here now? :::1. Answers. (to III.1) :::2. The woman I love. (if romance was active) (to III.2) :::3. Satisfaction. ::::Morrigan: And I left you with none? Perhaps that is true. I.. would not even know where to begin explaining. (to IV) :::4. Vengeance. (to III.4) :4. To kill you, of course. ::Morrigan: And there it is. You are honest, at least. Sad that it should come to this, after what we once meant to each other. (to V) IV. Morrigan: Ask your questions then, since you have traveled so far. :1. Tell me where the child is. (if romance was active and/or Dark Ritual was performed) ::Morrigan: He is safe, and beyond your reach. All you need know is that the child is an innocent. He knows nothing of the destiny that lies before him. (return, adding following option:) :::That’s not good enough. (option disappears if not chosen) ::::Morrigan: Because the child is yours? I understand. I will not share my plan with you. If your trust is insufficient, then your anger will have to do. (if romance was active) (returns) :::::(OR) ::::Morrigan: Then what is your concern? That the child will claim Ferelden's throne? I will not share my plan with you. I dare not. If your trust is insufficient, then your anger will have to do. (if status was Friendly and Dark Ritual was performed)(Also had Alistair on the throne -- not sure if that impacts?)'' (return)'' :2. What is your plan? I want to know. ::Morrigan: My plan is to leave, and prepare the child for what is to come. Such preparation requires time. And power. I must have both if I am to be successful. More than this, I dare not say. Even to you. (return) :3. Why did you betray me? :Morrigan: I did not betray you. I left, just as I said I would. ::1. You lied to me all along. :::Morrigan: 'Tis true I deceived you. I did not think the battle with the archdemon would come so soon. And so I came to you. I needed you, yes, but I also did not wish to see you die. And here you stand, alive. So do not speak to me of betrayal. (return) ::2. You used me to get what you wanted! :::Morrigan: I fought with you! I put my life on the line to aid your quest! And then the battle came too soon. I had no choice but to go to you, and I did not want to see you die. And here you stand, alive. So do not speak to me of betrayal. (return) ::3. You left me no choice. :::Morrigan: And what choice did I have? How was I to know the battle with the archdemon would come so soon? And when it did I came to you. I needed you, yes, but I also did not want to see you die. And here you stand, alive. So do not speak to me of betrayal. (return) :4. No more questions. ::::Morrigan: Then allow me to provide you a warning. (to V) V. Morrigan: ‘Tis Flemeth you should beware of, not me. Hunt her, if you hunt anyone. :1. Flemeth is dead. (if the Warden killed Flemeth) ::Morrigan: My mother has tricked her way past death and more. She is no more finished than I am. (to VI) :2. I’m tired of doing your dirty work. ::Morrigan: I am asking you to do nothing except listen. (to VI) :3. I’m not here to talk about your mother. ::Morrigan: And yet talk we must. (to VI) VI. Morrigan: I thought I knew what Flemeth planned. I thought what she craved was immortality. And yet I was wrong. So very wrong. She is no blood mage, no abomination... She is not even truly human. The ritual was but a means to an end, a herald for what is to come. :1. Why? What is going to happen? ::Morrigan: Change is coming to the world. Many fear change and will fight it with every fiber of their being. But sometimes change is what they need most. Sometimes change is what sets them free. :::1. That’s not an answer. ::::Morrigan: It is all I have to give. (to VII) :::2. And is that what you want? To be free? ::::Morrigan: What I want... is unimportant now. (to VII) :::3. Enough. I don’t believe you. ::::Morrigan: Then the time has come for me to go. (to VII) :2. Enough. I don’t believe you. ::Morrigan: Then the time has come for me to go. (to VII) VII. Morrigan: I cannot tarry longer. The time has come for me to go. :1. No. You’re not going anywhere. ::Morrigan: I am. (to VIII) :2. Take me with you. (if romance was active) ::Morrigan: You.. cannot know what you ask. 'Twould be better if you stayed. For you, for us both. :::1. I want to meet my son. ::::Morrigan: Then come, my love. We will face the future together. (to END 3) :::2. I want to be with you. No matter what. ::::Morrigan: Then come, my love. We will face the future together. (to END 3) :::3. Then I will stay. (to VIII) ::(OR) :2. Let me come with you. (if status was Friendly) ::Morrigan: I wish that were possible. But you do not know what you ask. I cannot allow you to make that sacrifice. (to VIII) :3. You don't have to do this alone, Morrigan (if romance with Morrigan not active). :::Morrigan: I wish it were not so, but I do. (to VIII) :4. Will I see you again? ::Morrigan: Not if you are fortunate. (to VIII) VIII. Morrigan: There is one last thing I must tell you - if you will allow me. I left you a gift. The Dalish book is there... and something you will find of great interest. If you chose "Will I see you again?" (to END 2) If you chose "Let me come with you." or "You don't have to do this alone." (to END 2a) If you chose "No. You’re not going anywhere." Morrigan: Now.. will you let me go? :1. Just say goodbye this time. (Let her go.) (if status was Friendly/Love ''(tested with female Warden)) ''(to END 2) :2. Give me the child and you can go. (if romance was active and/or Dark Ritual was performed) ::Morrigan: He is beyond your reach, as I soon will be. :::1. Begone, then. (Let her go.) (to END 1) :::2. I will come for him, I promise. (Let her go.) (to END 1) :::3. I won’t accept that! (Attack her.) (to END 4) :3. Go, then. (Let her go.) (to END 1) :4. Never! (Attack her.) (to END 4) END 1: Morrigan: I am sorry. For everything. (She steps through the portal alone.) END 2: The Warden and Morrigan kiss one last time (if romance was active), and she steps through the portal alone. END 2a: Morrigan: Goodbye, my friend. (She steps through the portal alone.) END 3: The Warden and Morrigan kiss, then step through the portal together. END 4: The Warden stabs Morrigan and she falls through the portal. Party Banter * Dog: (Whines) * Ariane: I was not. * Dog: (Whines) * Ariane: Oh alright, a little. You have to admit, it's tempting, right? All these mages, so complacent, thinking they're so important... * Dog: (Barks) * Ariane: You think I need to relax? Well, maybe. * Ariane: Psst, you, hound. You think you could sneak up on the mage over there? * Dog: (Grunts) * Ariane: How high do you think he'd throw those things if he turned around and saw you looming over him? * Dog: (Whines) * Ariane: Oh, lighten up. This place is like a tomb! A few surprises would be good for them. * Dog: (Growls) * Ariane: Warden, your dog is lecturing me again. * Finn: Ariane... does your name mean anything in elven? * Ariane: Blessed Creators! Why does everyone ask that of people from other cultures? * Finn: Er... I didn't mean— * Ariane: What about you? Are you named after an honourable fish's appendage? * Finn: Well, um, Florian Phineas Horatio Aldebrant Esquire was a bit of a mouth full. And I... was tired of the other apprentices calling me... Flora. * Ariane: Let me just get this again. Your name is Florian Phineas... * Finn: Horatio Aldebrant Esquire. Can't forget the Esquire! Father insisted... * Ariane: Did your parents hate you? * Finn: No, they adore me. In fact, I'm sure my name is the result of overwhelming love in place of good sense. * Ariane: You don't seem to be that pleased to be out of the tower, Finn. I thought most mages wanted to be free. * Finn: Why, just to be outside? Do you see this spot here on my robe? That's mud. There's no mud in the tower! I miss being cozy and dry. * Ariane: So you've never been outdoors? Till now? * Finn: I have been. I just don't care much for it. We had to do stretching exercises. I got sweaty, there was dirt. * Finn: During my apprenticeship, they thought getting fresh air and exercise at least once a week would do us good. Luckily it didn't last long. * Finn: One day, an apprentice made a break for it. Jumped off the dock and started swimming for the shore. The templars couldn't jump in after him, not with the armour on. Finally found him a week later! * Finn: We stopped having to go out after that. That mage Anders never stopped trying to escape, though. I wonder what happened to him since his last attempt. * Ariane: Fresh air and sunlit is good for you. * Finn: You know what feels fresh air in the summer? Mosquitoes. Hungry for sweet untasted mage flesh. * Ariane: If you hate the outside so much, why come with us? * Finn: Couldn't pass up the chance to learn more about the Ancient Elves. And the mirrors. * Finn: Besides, the company is good. * Ariane: Thanks. * Finn: I meant the dog. * Finn:'''Go fetch! Shoo! * '''Dog:(Barks) * Ariane: You have to give him something. You can't just say 'fetch' and expect him to retrieve random things. * Finn: Why not? I once heard of someone with a really smart mabari who would run off and fetch things like, like cake. I think this one's broken. * Dog: (Whines) * Ariane: Look Finn, he fetched me a flower. * Dog: (Barks) * Ariane: Oh, how thoughtful! It's very pretty. Slobbery, but pretty. * Dog: (Barks) * Finn: You should just tell him to fetch a Morrigan. It would save us a lot of trouble. * Ariane: Perhaps the dog needs some privacy? * Finn: Do you ever wish you had the freedom to piss anywhere and not have people stare at you? * Ariane: No. Do you? * Finn: Uh, er, no! Of course not. * Ariane: Why would anyone worship a dragon? * Finn: Dragons are big, powerful and the breathe fire! * Finn: Some people are easily impressed. Category:Dialogues Dialogue